Softening Up
by shopgirl152
Summary: Not Just a Summer Fling Universe.When Isabella leaves to visit Adyson for a few days, Phineas, Ferb and Buford find themselves with a fussy Abigail. But while attempting to comfort his new daughter, Phineas learns he makes an ok father. And Buford starts to realize that being a father himself may not be so bad. one-shot.


**A/N 1**: Occurs one month after Abby's Arrival. So July 2008.  
**Song Used/Inspired by**: Blanket for a Sail by Harry Nilsson. Off the For Our Children CD.

* * *

"Make it stop!"

"I-I can't!" Phineas looked helplessly at the screaming infant in his arms. "I don't know what to do! This is the first time Izzy's left since she's been born!"

"So call her then!"

He glared at the drummer. "Don't you think I've thought of that?!"

"Then why haven't ya?!"

"Because..." he took a deep breath. "Because Izzy needed this. She's been cooped up in this van taking care of Abigail while we play gigs. She's more than just a mother Buford." His tone softened as he looked down at his daughter. "She's my wife and she deserved to have a few nights off."

"Ugh boy." The drummer rolled his eyes. "There ya go, gettin all mushy mush on me. Think I liked ya better single and childless."

The red head glared at him as Buford made his way over to the other side of the van, flipping open the computer. "What are you doing?"

"While you're busy making goo goo eyes at your daughter, I'm gonna find somethin to help stop the screamin."

"She's so tired..." Phineas sighed, rocking his daughter.

The drummer pointed to the computer. "It says here that babies fight sleepin. Ya need ta sing her a lullaby or somethin."

"A lullaby?" His face lit up. "Buford, you're a genius!" He quickly crossed to the other side of the van, glancing over the other man's shoulder. "Can I see that for a second?" Without waiting for a response, he grabbed the computer, clicking over to a search engine. "All we need to find is a lullaby to sing to Abby." His eyes scanned the hits. "No. No. No." The mouse hovered over a link. "Blanket for a Sail?" He glanced behind him, looking at his brother. "Didn't Mom used to sing that to us when we were little?"

Ferb nodded in confirmation.

"Do you remember the melody?"

The bassist paused in thought before nodding again.

"Great! You wanna start?"

_Way out on the ocean  
__far beyond the seven seas  
__there's a tiny little boat  
__faith is keeping it afloat  
__and a tiny little skipper with her worn and tattered coat__  
_

The red head joined in, rocking Abigail to the rhythm of the music. "You see the law of the ocean, says you shall never fail. Use your heart as a rudder, faith as a compass and a blanket for a sail."

"Ma used to sing that ta me too." A rare smile appeared on the drummer's face. "Can I take the next verse?"

"Sure Buford."

_Sleep for the weary  
__and dreams for us all  
__rest your head on a pillow  
__and I'll tell you a tale__  
_

"Use your heart as a blanket and the blanket for a sail," Ferb sang, the three men harmonizing.

"Keep going guys; I think it's working," Phineas looked down at the bundle in his arms. "She's stopped crying at least."

"Thank goodness. I couldn't take much more a that."

He smirked at the drummer. "Says the man who just read on the internet lullabies put babies to sleep."

"Hey, I was doin it ta stop the cryin. I need my beauty sleep."

"Are you sure it's helping?" The bassist joked.

"Very funny."

"Good one Bro." Phineas went to fist bump his brother, only to pause. "Oh right; Abby." He looked at the bassist. "Do you think she's asleep or just pretending?" He frowned. "Wait. Do babies pretend to sleep? I don't think they'd pretend. Their mental capacity probably isn't that developed at one month old." Another pause. "Right?"

"She appears to be sleeping. Would you like me to take her to the back room?"

"No thanks Bro. I can take it from here. At least, I think I can." The red head went to leave the front part of the van, only to pause. "Hey Buford, you want to hold her?"

"No. I don't hold infants."

"Well to bad." Before Buford could protest, the red head turned around, depositing the now sleeping infant in the drummer's arms.

"What do I do with it?"

"Nothing. She's sleeping. You just hold her. Babies like to be held and cuddled. At least that's what Izzy told me." He paused. "She's a better parent than I am."

"I dunno. I think ya make a good one."

He arched a brow. "Really?"

"Ya sang her ta sleep didn't ya?"

"We all did," Ferb pointed out.

"And you were the one who came up with the lullaby."

Buford was quiet for a minute, staring at the baby in his arms. "She's so tiny..." He carefully pulled back the blanket, watching as Abigail stretched and yawned. "Look at the little fingers and toes. There's five on each one. Just like mine."

Phineas chuckled. "Of course there are Buford. She's a living, breathing human like you are. She's just little."

"And always growing," Ferb added.

"I'd say I'm not the only one who's good at being a Father. You'd make a pretty good one too."

"Ya think so?"

"Sure! Look at how you're holding her. She hasn't woken up once! And you _know_ how hard _that's_ been the past month."

"Don't remind me. Between the gigs and her cryin, it's been hard enough tryin ta sleep around here."

He placed a hand on the drummer's shoulder. "You know Buford, Adyson's only seven months pregnant. You could still be a Father if you really wanted to."

The drummer blinked at the red head, hastily shoving Abigail into his arms. "Cut the crap Dinnerbell; I know what you're tryin ta do. And it ain't gonna work. So you can take that baby of yours and get the heck outta here."

The lead vocalist merely turned around, cuddling the infant to his chest as he made his way towards the back bedroom. "Come on baby girl; let's get you back to bed."

"Can you believe him?" Buford turned around, looking at Ferb. "He gets married, has a kid and all of a sudden, he's an expert on bein a father. It kills me; he's only been a father for a month."

The bassist crossed his arms, glaring at him. "At least he's trying. Which is more than I can say for you."

"Hey, I'm happy with my life alright? I'm single and free, travelin around with you guys, playin drums and singin."

"What about Brigitte?"

"Yeah yeah. Her too." He waved the comment away. "Brigitte's just for fun. We do it-use protection, which I learned from the last time-and go our separate ways. It's the perfect relationship!"

"But empty."

"Why ya gotta be like that?"

The bassist calmly stood up, heading to the other sleeping compartment. "Because one day, Brigitte will see that you are nothing but a guttersnipe."

"If I'm a guttersnipe, then how come you and Dinnerbell haven't kicked me out yet?"

"Because you're a good person." Phineas emerged from the back bedroom, softly shutting the door behind him. "You may be crass Buford-"

"And inconsiderate."

The red head shot his brother a glare before continuing. "But deep down, you're a good person. It's just hard for you to show it sometimes." He motioned between him and the bassist. "We know it, but not everyone does."

"So? Whadda I care if everyone doesn't notice it?"

He shrugged. "Just something to think about. Hey Bro, do we have anything to eat or are we out again?"

"Out except for diapers and baby formula."

"Thank goodness; if we were out of formula for Abigail, I'd be in trouble." He smirked. "Wanna go grab a bite?" His brother nodded. "Hey Buford, would you mind watching Abby while we run and get food? We'll only be gone a minute and, well, someone needs to stay with her."

The drummer started. "Ya want me ta watch her?"

"Sure. Like I said, we'll only be gone a minute; there's a fast food place across the street." Phineas motioned out the back window of the van.

"But I ain't-"

"Father material. We know." Ferb smiled before motioning the red head to follow him, the two sliding open the van door and hopping out.

"Watch her. Hmph." Buford crossed his arms over his chest, watching as his band mates walked across the street. "Dunno why they put me in charge. I ain't father material. That's just-" he groaned as the sound of crying came from the back room. "Alright already. I'm comin. Yeesh." He stepped into the back bedroom, looking down at the bassinet. "Could ya be any louder? I don't even know what ya want."

Abigail stopped crying, looking up at him with wide eyes.

A rare smile passed the drummer's face. "That's better." He reached into the bassinet, scooping the infant into his arms. "Alright little one, let's see what ya want." He looked around the van. "Uncle Buford'll take care of ya." He shot the baby a mock glare. "But don't let it get out I'm a nice guy; I gotta a reputation ta protect."


End file.
